


Team (Read: Family)

by KoreanGal55555



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Gen, Other, Protective Steve Rogers, Semi-Steve Rogers-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoreanGal55555/pseuds/KoreanGal55555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi-continuous (but not really), non-chronological oneshots (drabbles or actual snippets) involving Avengers being domestic and more than just friends because they're a team (read: family).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team (Read: Family)

**Author's Note:**

> The first time the team gathers late into the night.
> 
> POV: Steve
> 
> Timeline:  
> Post-Avengers  
> Pre-Iron Man 3

The Avengers have had their fair share of late nights - the ever-present cycle of nightmares, the random bouts of insomnia, or the late night science binges for scientists who forgot bed times because "sleep is for those without life-changing breakthroughs! Hand me that wrench, will you?" (Tony) or "lost track of time. Is it that late already?" (Bruce) - but it is uncommon for all of them to go the same night without sleep and it is rare that, even then, they spend it all together. 

The first time is because of Steve.

(Because, Tony later points out loudly and jokingly - but without harsh intentions they recognize - "of course, Captain America turns even pulling an all-nighter into a team-bonding exercise.")

Steve, on the other hand, does not mean to.

He wakes suddenly one night, clothes damp with sweat and the feeling of ice pressing against his body despite the toasty degree JARVIS keeps the tower. He showers with the water so hot it near burns but it is not enough. It is still winter and the thought of frost and the threat of snow keeps him indoors but the indoor gym floor is undergoing renovations because of a fruitful training exercise that got out of hand and though he had been fine with it at the time, he downright shivers knowing he can't get rid of the phantom ice clinging to his shoulders. 

He casts a paranoid eye over the shadows of his living quarters (read: floor) and with a flick of the switch, the lights slowly turn on with a slight orange tint, by JARVIS's discretion he assumes. He lets out a slow breath because he's safe and  _warm_. There's a touch of something cold on his ankle like the icy waters when the plane had crashed and he heads to the kitchen without even fully registering what's going on. 

He pulls open cupboards and cabinets, pulling out trays and tools. When he opens the fridge, he loses an egg and his bearings but staring at the broken yolk ("Aw Stevie, it's my fault for forgetting the icebox broke again. Don't worry.") brings him back to himself and he returns the knife to its block and cleans the mess. He pulls things out of the fridge after a silent pep talk because he can't run and he can't fight but he can't  _not_ do anything either.

For the record, Steve can't cook.

He knows how to boil (because a chicken might last a couple meals but chicken soup could last _days_ ), but Steve can _not_ cook. (Cooking was, Bucky had joked, not a requirement to join the army anyway.)

But baking. 

Steve can  _bake_. 

And so while the ice slowly melts from behind his ear, the dip of his collarbone, the bend of his arm, and downwards, he ignores his shivering and combines ingredients. He divides the dough into four and starts with the first quarter, adding extra vanilla and a generous helping of sugar. He sticks it in the oven as soon as it's preheated and ready, moving onto the second - peanuts and peanut butter - when the vent above the kitchen pops open and Clint drops down.

Despite his cheery greeting and obvious love for cookies, Clint has dark circles under his eyes and he's still carrying the bow from the practice range, so Steve puts him to work and makes him find chocolate chips for the third batch. Natasha appears while Clint is gone, simply there from one second to the next, face completely blank and body language closed, and he takes a break once the second batch is done and the first is still baking to make two hot cocoas - for Clint and Natasha. He has had the indulgent recipe twice, once in the past and once in the future; he knows that the cocoa will not taste as good as it did around the fire of Christmas in Germany with the Howling Commandoes, but perhaps they will enjoy it. Natasha curls herself carefully around the mug while Clint, when he returns, drinks half of it in one go and miraculously does not burn his own tongue.

When the second one goes in the oven and the third one is meeting chocolate chips, Bruce comes in with Tony close behind. Tony is still rambling about science, movements still exaggerated, but there is an exhaustion lining his joints and his eyes can't focus. Bruce, on the other hand, is taut and stiff, eyes too focused on his own hands. 

More hot cocoa is placed on the stove and once mugs are given to the two scientists, the pot is passed around for refills; Clint gets up and finds a second mug for himself. 

The first batch is cool enough so he puts them on a large plate, snagging one for himself and passing them around. The amount of hands that reach for his creation is complimenting though embarrassing, knowing they might not necessarily like it, but Clint immediately reaches for three more and Bruce seems to relax. Tony legitimately stops mid-word and demands Steve's second batch while Natasha's face relaxes, admiration in the glint of her eye. 

Thor comes in just as the first batch has gone missing, movements stormy and face disappointed. The second batch just makes it out of the oven and he has to smack four different hands that reach for it before it has cooled. He puts in the third batch and cannot decide what to make the fourth and takes suggestions.

They look at each other and in the most in-sync answer he's received ever, they demand more vanilla sugar cookies. 

He can't help laughing at their surprise and he can't tell if they replicate his chuckles out of amusement at their unanimous answer or the faces everyone is pulling as a result of it. Still, the kitchen is warm. The lights are no longer dimmed and tinted - JARVIS, Steve thanks - and it's bright and full of life in his home. 

The second batch disappears as soon as its plated and he sticks the fourth batch in with the third, baking them at once. 

He indulges his team, making more hot cocoa and takes a mug for himself because maybe it won't be as good, but it's still hot cocoa and he's always loved chocolate. 

He takes a sip, leaning on the counter and watching Clint egg on a "scientific" argument between Tony and Bruce in which "we need to know who'd win in an arm wrestle! Point Break might be able to beat Cap - alien god and all - but can he beat the Hulk?" while Thor eagerly accepts the challenge and Natasha slips in another comment that makes Tony argue louder. 

Their movements are lighter and the taste in his mouth is sweet, better than he had anticipated. The oven timer is still running and the air smells sweet.

And the ice. 

The ice is burned away, nonexistent with the heat of the kitchen and the physical warmth of his teammates. 

Maybe, he muses while taking another sip, he should learn how to cook.


End file.
